The talk
by a.a.k88
Summary: Qu’estce qu’on retire de tout ça ? Mis à part le fait que tu n’es qu’un salaud sans cœur qui jette ses amis au moindre pépin ?


**Titre:** The talk  
**Auteur:** Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Estimations :** PG  
**Catégorie:** Amitié  
**Contenu:** C/A  
**Résumé:** _"Qu'est-ce qu'on retire de tout ça ? Mis à part le fait que tu n'es qu'un salaud sans cœur qui jette ses amis au moindre pépin ?"_  
**Spoilers:** Après Amie ou ennemie ?  
**Dénégations:** Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.  
**Notes:** Pour moi, les vêtements ne sont pas la seule chose qui a fait que Cordy a pardonné à Angel et que, en l'espace d'un épisode, ils sont redevenus aussi proches que jamais. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils avaient eu une conversation « hors écran ». Voilà ce que ça aurait pu donner, selon moi.

---------

Angel était assis dans sa chambre, dans son fauteuil, dessinant un croquis de Cordélia. L'expression de la jeune femme était identique à celle que son visage portait quand elle avait trouvé les vêtements. Euphorique ne couvrait même pas assez. Wesley avait essayé de lui dire qu'il n'arriverait pas à racheter l'affection de son amie, et ce n'était pas du tout l'intention d'Angel. Il avait juste voulu lui faire plaisir, ramener ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Plus précisément, ramener ce sourire dans sa direction. Gunn et Wesley recevaient des tonnes de sourires, et des appellations affectueuses. Tout ce qu'Angel avait, c'était des froncement de sourcils et des insultes.

Il avait voulu améliorer la situation, essayer de combler le vide qui semblait s'étendre de plus en plus entre Cordélia et lui. Il avait semblé s'agrandir à chaque seconde, jusqu'à devenir un gouffre immense, et Angel avait voulu y mettre un terme.

Donc il avait été faire du shopping.

Il se rappela du sourire sur ses lèvres, de ses bras autour de son cou, de son baiser sur sa joue. Les heures infernales qu'il avait passées à errer dans des magasins pour femme pour trouver les vêtements parfaits pour Cordélia, elles avaient valu la peine à cet instant. C'était un piètre sacrifice pour les quelques minutes de bonheur que les sourires rares de la visionnaire lui avaient apporté.

Angel traça les lèvres de son croquis, adoucissant les traits. Il s'attaquait à l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux de Cordy quand elle souriait, quand un petit coup sur sa porte se fit entendre. Angel posa le crayon et écouta le bruit du battement de cœur.

Cordélia.

Il sourit et se leva, posant le bloc de feuilles sur le fauteuil. Son sourire resta en place quand il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à en voir une réplique Cordélienne sur le visage de son amie. Ce ne fut pas le cas, au contraire. Son expression était grave et Angel sentit un froncement de sourcils descendre sur ses traits.

"Cordy?" demanda-t-il. "Quelque chose ne va pas? "

"Je peux entrer?"

"Biensûr." Angel se recula pour la laisser passer. Et son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit quand elle commença à faire les cents pas, serrant quelque chose dans ses mains. Le vampire reconnu tout de suite l'une des robes qu'il lui avait offerte. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Cordélia s'arrêta, ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Elle sembla chercher ses mots, quelque chose de rare pour la jeune femme. "Tu te rends bien compte que ceci," Elle agita la robe entre ses doigts, "ne change rien du tout. Tu sais que ces vêtements ne font pas que tout est arrangé entre nous. " Elle souleva un sourcil. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Le vampire fut à court de mots pendant un instant. Evidemment que ça n'arrangeait rien. Qu'avait-il cru ? "Bien sûr. Je le sais."

"Bien. Donc tu sais que nous devons encore avoir cette conversation."

_Cette conversation, quelle conversation? _Angel ignorait totalement de quoi la visionnaire voulait parler. Mais, devant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il acquiesça. Quand était-elle devenue si effrayante ? Comment faisait-elle pour le regarder de haut alors qu'elle avait une bonne tête de moins que lui ? Pourquoi l'intimidait-elle, alors que ce n'était qu'une jeune femme de 20 ans, et lui un vampire de presque 250 ans ?

"Très, alors, vas-y."

"Vas-y ?" demanda Angel d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle roula les yeux. "Oui, parle." Quand Angel la regarda sans expression, elle soupira. "Licenciement en masse de tes collègues et amis pour poursuivre une vampire ancienne prostituée, ça te dit quelque chose ?"

Il grimaça. "Oh, ça."

"Oui. Ca." Elle reprit ses cent pas. "On va passer la partie où tu m'as menacée pour un fichu livre…"

"Cordy, je n'aurais jamais…" Il s'interrompu devant le regard glacial qu'elle lui lança.

Elle continua, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu."On va aller à l'essentiel. A savoir, pourquoi tu nous as viré ?"

Ce fut autour d'Angel de soupirer. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Je voulais vous protéger." Quand elle souleva un autre sourcil, "De moi, de mon côté sombre. Je me dirigeais dans une descente aux enfers et je -"

"Oh, je t'en prie, arrête ! " Son ton était dur, sec. "Garde ces conneries pour d'autres. Je ne suis pas Wesley, et encore moins Buffy. Ton côté sombre ? Je le connais déjà pour l'avoir vu de près ! J'étais là quand tu t'es transformé en Angélus, tu te rappelles ? J'y ai survécu. Alors épargne-moi ce baratin. Je n'y crois pas. " Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le fit taire d'une main. "Et n'essaie même pas de te servir de l'excuse d'avoir voulu nous protéger de Darla. Le danger était là, qu'on soit au chômage ou non. Et au moins, en nous ayant auprès de toi, tu aurais pu nous protéger." Elle s'arrêta et mis ses mains sur ses hanches. "Je veux connaître la _vrai_ raison qui t'a poussé à nous repousser, à me repousser."

Angel soutint son regard pendant un long moment. Voyant la détermination et la colère briller dans ses yeux, mais aussi la souffrance. "C'est parce que, sinon, je n'aurais pas réussi." Souffla-t-il.

Sous expression colérique fut remplacée par de la confusion.

"Je n'aurais pas pu me couper de tous sentiments avec vous dans les parages. Avec toi dans les parages." Continua-t-il doucement.

La dureté fut de retour à plein régime. "Tu semblais très bien t'en sortir quand on était encore là."

Il baissa la tête avec résignation. "Tu ne comprends pas Cordélia… Même si je ne le veux pas, tu arrives à m'atteindre." Il leva les yeux et la regarda. "Quand tu es là, je ne sais _pas_ ne _rien_ ressentir. Que ce soit de l'irritation, " Il ignora son petit halètement offusqué et ses yeux plissés, "de l'amusement, de l'inquiétude, de la tendresse ou autre."

Elle baissa les yeux, réagissant à ses mots. Encouragé, il continua "Tu arrives toujours à me faite passer quelque chose, même sans essayer. C'est pour ça que je devais m'éloigner. J'en avais besoin pour tuer Darla."

"Ca a marché ? " demanda-t-elle doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

"Non." Avoua-t-il. "Je pensais que je pourrais y arriver… Mais j'ai échoué." Il se tut un instant, l'observant avec des yeux de chien battu. "Cordy, je sais que j'ai mal agi, et je suis désolé."

Elle secoua la tête, la colère refaisant surface. "Arrête ! Tu es désolé à longueur de journée, que ce soit pour les crimes que tu as commis quand tu étais perruqué, ou pour avoir renverser du café sur le bureau. Tes excuses ne veulent rien dire, ce ne sont que des mots que tu sors pour un oui ou pour un non."

Angel baissa les yeux, reculant d'un pas devant la dureté et les reproches dans ses mots. Elle continua, adoucissant un peu la voix.

"Tu m'as fait du mal."

"Je sais" souffla-t-il.

"Tu m'as fait plus de mal que personne d'autre ne m'en avait jamais fait."

Il déglutit avec difficulté devant son aveu, mais se força à soutenir son regard alors qu'elle continuait. "Je te faisais confiance. Je me suis ouverte à toi, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai accepté les visions parce que je voulais t'aider, c'était pour toi, pour ta rédemption. Peu importe le sacrifice, tu en valais la peine. Et tu m'as repoussée, pour quelqu'un que tu es censé détester." Sa vue se brouilla alors qu'elle tentait de ravaler ses larmes "Quelqu'un que tu as tué sans une seconde d'hésitation pour Buffy."

"Cordy…" Il voulu s'avancer vers elle, mais elle l'en empêcha en levant une main.

"Donc," reprit-elle, "tes excuses n'ont aucune valeur à mes yeux." Elle renifla, essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil et pointa la robe qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. "Mais ça, ça en a."

Angel sentit une petite lueur d'espoir germer dans son cœur, mais se força à ne pas trop y croire.

"Je sais que Wes pense que tu as seulement voulu acheter mon affection. Mais moi je sais… enfin, du moins j'espère," Elle souleva un sourcil d'un air entendu, "que ça a une plus grande signification. Tu as agi, tu as fait des efforts pour moi, pour te faire pardonner. Je sais que ça a dû être un enfer pour toi de passer autant de temps dans les magasins, entouré de personnes, à choisir les vêtements attentivement, pour t'assurer que je les aimerais. Je sais aussi que tu t'es souvenu de mes goûts et que, pour toi, c'est un exploit."

Elle s'arrêta, prit une respiration, et puis continua, d'une voix plus douce. "Les vêtement veulent dire quelque chose. Ca n'arrange pas tout, mais c'est un début."

Angel acquiesça avec reconnaissance. La regardant toujours avec ce petit air de chien battu qui faisait toujours effet à Cordélia.

"Alors," soupira-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'on retire de tout ça ? Mis à part le fait que tu n'es qu'un salaud sans cœur qui jette ses amis au moindre pépin ?"

Le vampire avec une âme ne su quoi répondre, assommé par la rudesse de ses mots. Cordélia prit pitié de lui malgré elle. _Maudit soit-il à parvenir à me faire sentir coupable alors que c'est lui le qui est en tord et je suis la victime !_

"On a appris que tu as toujours tord et que j'ai toujours raison." Devant son regard et le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle capitula. "D'accord, peut-être pas toujours. Mais repousser ses amis en temps de crise ? C'est toujoursune mauvaise chose. Et tu ne le feras plus, pas si tu veux que ça marche entre nous."

Il acquiesça une fois encore, un petit sourire plein d'espoir tirant sur ses lèvres. "Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ok? Qu'on est amis à nouveau ?"

Elle secoua doucement la tête. "Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout redeviendra directement comme avant. Je ne peux même pas te promettre qu'on reviendra un jour à ce qu'on était… Mais je te promets d'essayer, et de faire des efforts."

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains avant d'ajouter. "J'ai envie que notre amitié reprenne parce que… parce que tu me manques." Admit-elle.

"Tu me manques aussi. " Souffla-t-il. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui prit la main. "Merci Cordélia."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui un instant, et puis s'enfuit dans ses bras. Les mains d'Angel s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour d'elle, et il respira son parfum, l'attirant plus près de lui. Ils restèrent de longues minutes accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme si aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher l'autre, de peur de perdre cet instant, de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

"Merci pour les vêtements," chuchota Cordélia contre son torse, et Angel lui donna un baiser sur la tempe en réponse, la berçant légèrement.

Après un moment, elle se dégagea, reniflant légèrement et essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées. Ensuite, elle lui fit un petit sourire. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de lui sourire à son tour.

"Je vais y aller. Dennis va s'inquiéter." Dit-elle.

"D'accord. Tu veux que je te ramène ?"

"Non, merci. L'air me fera du bien." Angel hocha la tête et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Au dernier moment, elle se retourna, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. "Bien entendu, un peu d'adoration du sol que je foule, de baisage de pieds, de petits cadeaux par-ci, par-là… Ca accélérerait considérablement le processus de pardon."

Les yeux d'Angel s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Une expression ressemblant à de la panique s'installant sur son visage. Jusqu'à ce que le son merveilleux du rire de Cordélia ne retentisse.

Son sourire 100-watt illumina la pièce et le cœur d'Angel, "Je plaisante, abruti… En quelque sorte."

Il sentit ses lèvres se courber, échangeant un regard tendre et complice avec la personne ayant le plus d'importance dans son monde de ténèbres.

Elle secoua la tête et se retourna, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Ses talons laissèrent une traînée de cliquetis derrière elle qu'Angel écouta en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit en soupirant, se dirigeant vers son fauteuil et reprenant son croquis. Il se remit au travail avec vigueur, travaillant avec acharnement sur l'éclat qu'il venait tout juste de voir briller dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Cet éclat qui allégeait le poids du fardeau d'Angel rien qu'en étant dirigé vers lui.

Il se surprit à sourire tandis qu'il traçait la joue de la Cordélia du dessin. Sa jolie visionnaire.

Il se sentait détendu à présent, plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Il était réjoui, confiant.

Ils allaient être ok.

Fin. 


End file.
